bella in the Volturi
by funky 21
Summary: Bella get's bitten in new moon and goes to the Volturi to join them. 400 years later she is back in forks. CAN I PLZ POINT OUT THAT I HAVE DESLIXA AND CAN'T SPELL TO SAVE MY LIFE. SO DON'T TELL ME I CAN'T.
1. Chapter 1 to 3

**Chapter one- the end and being**

**It's been 4 months since he left me. I still find it hard to look at the place he used to sit in class and have stop reading, listening to music and watching TV it's to pain full.**

**To add to that now even Jacob won't see me. He said we can't be friends any more. I think it is because I am dead, like a Zombie 24/7. I still wake up screaming from drams about both of them. **

**It was as I was wounding around the woods by me house where I meet her for the second time. Victoria. She walked up to me slowly as if she had all day. There was a smile playing on her lips.**

"**Why are you walking around on your own child it not safe" Victoria said in a voice that made me want to run away but I couldn't. There were two reasons I didn't just run one there would be no point she would catch me the second I stared and two where would I go. "Where is your family off proctors? The house smelled empty so I thought you had gone to but here you are." **

"**They all left me about 4 mounts back saying it was not safe. I have no one and no friends so just KIL****L ME" I said the last part as a scream as if she could not hear me fine. That right there was my third reason she had come to kill me little did she know it would end all my pain I would finally be at peace.**

"**You want to die so I won't kill you" Victoria said each word as slowly and clearly as she could. What did she mean thought she won't kill me. Is he just going to walk away from me? "I will change you. You can suffer as I do each day thanks to your old boy friend. This will also hurt him when he hears I am sure" That was when she stepped forward and bent her head to my neck and bit me. At first it did not hurt I felt nothing but then her venom took over my system and I felt the fire start to spread.**

**Three days later I felt the fire fade and I opened my eyes. Every thing was so clear I could see all the cracks in the ground and the trees. I felt warm even thought there was snow on the ground it should be cold very cold.**

**I got up the second I thought about getting up. I ran to my home to find my dad out and a poster on the door saying 'have you seen this girl', my photo was under it. My dad was looking for me all ready. I opened the door and went straight to my room. It smelt like the best every thing to drink it was a weak smell but still there. It must have been my smell. It made my trout burn. I new I could not stay here. I might kill Charlie and if I didn't he would notice the change. So I picked you one of my black bags of the floor put my favourite books in and then my money. I went over to my cupboard and got out some clean cloths and put on my dark ****blue joggers and green top. I ran down stairs and wrote my dad a note.**

**Dear **

**Dad / Charlie**

**I am fine.**

**Stop looking for me I am going away and don't want to hear from you again.**

**I am so sorry but I need to get away from this place. I am going some near Italy but don't come**

**Love you always **

**bella ****.**

**By the end I was crying dry sobs I would miss my dad loads but I had to go and with that I put on my back pack and set of to hunt and then Italy. **

**Chapter 2- why am I back here.**

**It**** has been 400 years and I am back where I started. Froks. Me and Polly had been sent here by Aro to keep and eye on the real vampire world as he put it. Polly is a copy cat. I mean that you know she can cope anything she wants and does. Every time we went to a new school she would copy what I look like. So now we are know as the Volturi twins. Today was the first day of school in Froks we will be starting about two years from graduation.**

**As I enter the main office, I noticed it had not changed one bit. I walked up to the front desk with Polly at my side.**

"**Hello were the Volturi**** twins" me and Polly said together like I said Polly coped what I looked like and we always spoke together, we even moved together. **

"**I am Isabella but please call me bell" I said and then Polly spoke "I am Polly call me Polly and don't worry about names it is nearly impossible to tell us apart."**

"**Ok girls here are you time tables. Have a good day and if you have any problem don't forget to ask" said the red headed lady behind the desk. I thought she smelled gross but that was because human blood still made me feel sick and could not drink it so I drank animal blood. **

"**Kk bye" Me and Polly said and both turned and walked out. As I looked at my time table a pecked at Polly they were not the same but some lessons were. **

**Isabella Volturi**

**Lesson 1 = history**

**Lesson 2= English **

**BREAK**

**Lesson 3= maths **

**Lesson 4 = biology**

**LUNCH  
Lesson 5= music **

**Lesson 6 = P.E **

**Me and Polly had lesson's 1, 5 and 6. that was bad we get very competitive sports. As we walked of to Lesson 1 I notice a sliver volo in the parking lot. **

"**Polly there here at this school. Did you know and can we go?" I asked Polly in a whisper we were already getting looks off all the boy's and a few were trying to hear are conversation. **

"**NO we can't now come on were going to be late" she drag me to history. As we walked in I smelled vampire. I look at Polly she had smelt it to, so she looked around the room to find the sauce and there sitting at the back was Alice Cullen. **

"**That's Alice Cullen." I told Polly before we turned to the teacher. "Hello were the volturi twins. I am Bella and this is Polly" the teacher looked at us in shock.**

"**Ok but I won't remember your name's even if I could tell you apart. Ok both you go sit next to Alice at the back" the teacher turned back to the board and contained to write up the work for the day. **

**We both walked together to the back when I got there I made Polly sit next to a very uneasy Alice. We took are books out and sighed together.**

"**Hi my name is Alice Cullen and you are?" she asked in a voice that made me think she was just a little scared.**

"**We are Polly and Bella Volturi. Don't panky we are just hear to cheek up on the world and then we are off but we might be hear till next year" Polly said to low for human ears to hear.**

"**Cool will sit with me and my family at lunch time. I think they would all love to meet you" now that was the Alice Cullen I remembered.**

"**Sure" we said together this made Alice eyes grow bigger. **

"**How do you do that" Alice said. At that point we both moved to tuck a length of hair behind our ears. "OK stop it. It freaky." We both laughter witch earned us one detention each after school. Then the teacher asked me a question witch we both answered earring us another one. So by the end of lesson 1 I had 2 detentions's and had already met one of the five Cullen's.**

**The next three lesson flashed by and all I had to do was get thought one more and then I would be seeing all Five Cullen's I could wait all year I thought to myself. As I walked in to biology there he was. **

**Chapter 3- Remember me **

**Sitting on the only table with a spare seat, brilliant. I walk up to the teacher and nearly fell over some one's bag but I stopped myself.**

"**Hello I am one of the Volturi twins. My name is Bella." It was the way we always introduced ourselves when the other wasn't with us. **

"**Bella**** would be short for Isabella right" the teacher said. Why did the only teacher in the day that say's my full name have to do it around him? Ok I thought to myself I got to stop calling him, him , his name is Edward Cullen. **

"**Yep that it." I said popping the p ****on yep.**

"**Ok then going and sit by Cullen" the teacher add "they might just get on" under his breath hoping I didn't hear. So mumbled back "don't count on it" but he hared me and detention number 3 was on my to do list. As I walked to the table I noticed the whole class staring at me with eye's that said good luck. I sat down took out my books and turned to the front.**

"**Bella Swan is that real you?" Edward asked in a very low voice any humans near by would not have even noticed his lips move.**

"**Oh**** I haven't been Bella Swan for 400 years and yes it me remember" I said just as low with out even turning my head in his direction. I could feel his stare on the back of my head so add " and Me and Polly are going to be sitting with you at lunch Alice asked us but she don't know who I am." I said in a acid tone making it very clear I was only doing it for Alice.**

"**Ok then I can talk to you then Bella" he said in a voice that made it very clear he would and I could not get out of it.**

"**Oh we will see" the teacher called on me for a answers at that point I got the right one but got a detention for adding don't you know before answering.**


	2. Chapter 4

**Thank you to every one who has R and R my first fan fic.**

**I do have Dyslexia so I would like you to be patient with me.**

**I do not own any of the twilight charters (I just wish I did)**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

RECAP

"**Oh I haven't been Bella Swan for 400 years and yes it me remember" I said just as low with out even turning my head in his direction. I could feel his stare on the back of my head so add " and Me and Polly are going to be sitting with you at lunch Alice asked us but she don't know who I am." I said in a acid tone making it very clear I was only doing it for Alice.**

"**Ok then I can talk to you then Bella" he said in a voice that made it very clear he would and I could not get out of it.**

"**Oh we will see" the teacher called on me for a answers at that point I got the right one but got a detention for adding don't you know before answering.**

Chapter 4 –lunch, I hate lunch

**The bell rang and I quickly shoved all my stuff in my black bag and left to meet Polly. As I was walking to Polly's last lesson (English) I noticed that A) some one was fowling me. B) All the boy's were staring at me as normal. **

**When I got to English I leaned up against the wall outside the door. Polly's class was late out. Some boy, ugly boy I should say bumped in to me. It didn't hurt but made me drop my bag to the floor. This then spilled the continence every where.**

"**OI watch it" I shouted after him " humans" I add to low for there ears to hear me. I bent down to pick up my bag and book's and cape that I had packed in case I needed it. A pair of pale hands were already they're picking up my cape. I garbed all my books and again shoved them in my bag.**

" **can I please have my cape back" I asked him. Of course if you haven't already guessed it was Edward Cullen. **

" **It's black, jet black" Edward said in a very confessed voice "only the family are aloud to wear black"**

"**AND" I snapped this was really not a conversation I want to have now.**

"**AND your cape is black why?" I know he would not let this drop so I had to think quick to get out of telling him here he would flip when he found out. **

"**How about I come over your house tonight and I will tell you there. I will answer all the question I can that you and your family are sure to have"**

"**Ok see you in a min" and at that he walked off to lunch. Polly's class was then dismissed and we walked to lunch.**

**As we enter the lunchroom all the boy's head turned in our direction. Me and Polly looked at each other. We both stared to scan the room looking for the Cullen's table. Alice ran at human speed to me and Polly garbing my hand and pulling me towards their table. I garbed Polly's hand so she couldn't run for it. At the table we both talked together like we always did.**

"**Hi. We are the Volturi twins" then we induced ourselves, so as not to confuse their little minds. " I'm Isabella but call me Bella" all the Cullen's stared at me then. Oh no they know it's me there goes our fun. **

"**I'm Polly but call me Polly" Polly said she could see I was un happy so tried to take the attention of me.**

**We both sat at the same time and looked at each of the Cullen's at the same time they had not moved I muscle. I put my hand on the table at the same time as Polly did.**

"**Ok I got to say one thing the way you to move at the same time is kind of creeping me out" Said Emmett. **

"**Sorry Emmett but that just the way we are. Look I know you all know who I am. I was Isabella swan but now I am a Volturi and me and my sister are coming to yours tonight you can ask any question then." As I finished me and Polly got up and put are trays of food in the trash before leaving to go to music and PE.**

**as I walked in to music I could see it was going to be a long lesson both Alice and Edward were in the lesson. Me and Polly walked up to the teacher.**

"**Hiya we are the Volturi twins." We said together as normal but this time Polly contained when I stopped. ****"That is Isabella but call her Bella please and I am Polly" **

**Ok I get it but how can we tell you apart in this lesson" the teacher asked Polly but I answered.**

"**Well I play piano and Polly plays any insterment you giver her" **

"**Ok then. Go sit by Cullen's. Today we will be talking just getting to know each other and the insterment you play" so me and Polly walked over to the Cullen's and looked at each other they had sat so there was to seats in the middle of them. I looked at Polly and said "you sit by him I sit by her yep" **

"**Sure but if we pair up I swap with you like normally ok"**

"**Polly please don't do this to me"**

"**Fine**** if we pair up. You are my pair and the Cullen's can go together" so it was agreed I sat next to Alice and Polly sat very reluctantly by Edward. This lesson was very boring and me and Polly got another detention. So now I had 5 and Polly told me so did she. The bell rang and we all left. As we were walking up to gym I noticed Edward was fowling us did that mean he had gym to. Come on world don't be mean to me please. I lost all hope of him not having P.E when he walked in with us. **

"**Hello we are the Volturi twins. I am Isabella please call me Bella and this is Polly." **

"**Ok. Today we are dancing so every find a partner." I thought this teacher was ok until she told me and Polly we could not dance with each other and put me with Edward.**

"**So how's your dancing now" he asked me the second I was in his arms.**

"**Oh I can dance it easy." I replied.**

"**Today**** we are doing the tango. We are carrying on from last lesson so let see what you remember" the teacher walked to the C.D player and put on the music. Ok so I have to say I was having fun in Edwards's arms dancing. When we stooped the whole class was watching us even the teacher.**

"**Ok so you two can dance well. Does your sister dance like that to." The teacher asked me as Polly had been paired with a human with two left feet and had not had a chance to dance.**

"**Yep she does. We learnt together about 2 years ago." I replied. It was of courses a lie we had both learnt to dance about 300 years ago but I couldn't say that could I. we were dismissed then because the bell rang.**

"**Do you two want a list to my house" Edward asked us both.**

"**We can't we have like 5 detentions to go to" we said at the same time Edward just glared at both of us and walked off.**

**Over 2 hours later we were both told to leave school but stay back tomorrow night for another 2 hours. **

"**Now we have to go to the Cullen's house come on" with that we left and stared towards there house.**


	3. The Cullen's house

**I do not own twilight just wish I do.**

**Recap**

"**Yep she does. We learnt together about 2 years ago." I replied. It was of courses a lie we had both learnt to dance about 300 years ago but I couldn't say that could I. we were dismissed then because the bell rang.**

"**Do you two want a list to my house" Edward asked us both.**

"**We can't we have like 5 detentions to go to" we said at the same time Edward just glared at both of us and walked off.**

**Over 2 hours later we were both told to leave school but stay back tomorrow night for another 2 hours. **

"**Now we have to go to the Cullen's house come on" with that we left and stared towards there house.**

**Chapter 5**

**As I pulled the car up to the house I would never forget I heard Polly say wow so low that I only just heard it.**

"**Well you like it then Polly" I said back to her. We both got out of the car and walked to the door. We knocked and Edward answered the door and let us in. standing in the white living room was the rest of the Cullen's and now we were scared I don't know why but we were. **

"**Hiya we are the Volturi twins but I am sure your son and daughters told you that" we said again at the same time we loved to freak people out and it was a really bad habit. We both took are bags off are back's and pulled out are long black capes. We swung them around are necks and pulled up the hoods.**

"**Yes they have. So witch one of you is our Isabella." Carlisle asked us both.**

"**Your Isabella I am no one's Isabella you left me remember" even thought I was talking in first person so was Polly so they still couldn't not tell us apart.**

"**Right I am getting really freaked out that you two keep talking at the same time and saying the same thing." Alice voice broke as she said this. I did not know it was that scary. **

"**Sorry" we both muttered. This got ALL the Cullen's laughing because Alice had then ran from the room and shouted "STOP IT" I looked to me right just as Polly looked to her left. So we were looking at each other we both nodded at each other.**

"**Ok we have agreed to stop talking at the same time. I am Isabella Volturi and yes I was Isabella swan." I said in one breath and not stopping even when they all gasped at what I said my last name now was.**

"**And I am Polly Volturi" she said in a deep voice trying to make it sound scary but all it did was cause me to thought a ice ball at her head. **

"**Ok now we know who's who would you like to take a seat" Esme said leading us to the cream seat's but me and Polly where used to sitting on the floor so that's were we sat. "I believe you told Edward you would answer are questions" she said after every one was sat in a seat. Esme was sitting on Carlisle lap. Alice had now come back and was sitting on Jasper lap. Rosalie was sitting with her arm around Emmett and Edward was standing behind there chair.**

"**Yep" we said closely followed by a "sorry" because of the look on Alice face.**

"**So who's first" I asked knowing every signal one of them had a question or two.**

"**Me me me" said Emmett jumping up and down in his seat. He got a slap on the head by Rosalie and I growl from Edward. This made me want to know what he was thinking.**

"**OK then Emmett what do you want to know" Polly laughter knowing she was a copy cat I guessed she was worried about what Emmett thought and used Edward power to find out.**

"**Emmmmmmmmmmm are you still signal and a virgin" Emmett asked.**

"**Ok that was straight to the point and yes to both." I was telling the truth I was still madly in love with Edward but he could not know he left me saying he did not want me. "Next"**

"**Why is your cape black I mean dark black?" Edward asked me. I now had only two thoughts in my head 1) why did every one keep asking me. 2) Why did he have to have perfect memory and ask that question?**

"**Because Aro and Sulpicia adopted us when we meet them" Polly answered for me. **

"**Ok then what are both your powers" Of cause it was Carlisle who asked this.**

"**Well I have a power of coping other powers and people. I am coping what Bella looks like witch is why we move at the same time and look the same."**

"**Me I can control elements and anything within them. If I wanted to I could make every signal one off you kill each other and burn the pieces." Now they all looked even more scared of me and all stud up and stepped away from us on the floor. "Look I said I COULD not I WILL. I am not Jane and would get nothing from it. Next"**

"**Ok what happened to Isabella swan? Why are you a vampire" This was jasper and surprised me. We never really got to no each other so why did he ask the question.**

"**I can show you what happened. I can take you into my past like ghost no one will see you and you can't change anything." So I did just that. I took a deep breath close my eyes and we where now In the woods by my house.**

Flash back

We were all looking at me wondering in the woods. We all saw as Victoria walked thought the trees with a smile on her lips.

"Why are you walking around on your own child it not safe "Victoria was saying to me as I stud there not even looking away from her eyes "where is your family off proctors? The house smelled empty so I thought you had gone to but here you are"

Then I spoke "They all left me about 4 months back saying it was not safe. I have no one and no friends so just KILL ME."I was screaming at Victoria. She took one step towards me.

"You want to die so I won't kill you" she was saying "I will change you. You can suffer as I do each day thanks to your old boy friend. This will also hurt him when he hears I am sure." She stepped towards me and bite me neck. She pulled away the second I started to scream and smiled, walking away from me.

End flask back.

**We where all back in the living room of the Cullen's house I was in Polly's arm and crying. Yep I cry. **

"**OMG Bella we never knew we were told you were dead." Said Esme. Edward was standing in the corner. Crying dry sobs. **

"**Hang on one second are you crying I mean really crying" asked Emmett of cause he would notice. **

"**Yep. I can make myself cry really tries. Element's remember" The whole room was now starting at me even Edward had come out of the corner.**

"**Bella we need to get you home before you pass out. You need to sleep tonight to get your strength back" Polly said. All the Cullen's gasped when they heard I sleep.**

"**Yep let's go" I said and we both stud up. Pulled are hoods back up they had fell down at some point and turned to say "Goodbye Cullen's. see some off you tomoz" with that we left at a run to the car.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT YOU THINK COULD HAPPEN NEXT. I BIG THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE RR MY STORY. A HUGE THANKS TO MY YOUNGER BROTHER FOR CHECKING MY SPELLINGS. **


	4. Bella's gate

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT ACTPET IN MY HEAD.**

**AN- THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERY ONE WHO RR MY WORK. A LOT OF YOU WANTED AN EPOV SO YOU GOT IT AND IT'S PRETTY BAD I THINK BUT HEY YOU WANTED YOU GOT IT. ( ) ARE THOUGRTHS.**

**RECAP**

**We where all back in the living room of the Cullen's house I was in Polly's arm and crying. Yep I cry. **

"**OMG Bella we never knew we were told you were dead." Said Esme. Edward was standing in the corner. Crying dry sobs. **

"**Hang on one second are you crying I mean really crying" asked Emmett of cause he would notice. **

"**Yep. I can make myself cry really tries. Element's remember" The whole room was now starting at me even Edward had come out of the corner.**

"**Bella we need to get you home before you pass out. You need to sleep tonight to get your strength back" Polly said. All the Cullen's gasped when they heard I sleep.**

"**Yep let's go" I said and we both stud up. Pulled are hoods back up they had fell down at some point and turned to say "Goodbye Cullen's. see some off you tomoz" with that we left at a run to the car.**

**BACK TO THE STORY**

**EPOV**

**I could not believe what she had just showed us. My little Bella had gone thought. I could only just hear Esme say "OMG Bella we never knew we were told you were dead" well we had been told that. I was standing in the corner of our living room crying dry sobs and listing to every one was thinking, as no one was speaking.**

**(The poor thing) Esme was always so caring and Bella had once considered Bella as I daughter.**

**(I told you so) Alice had told me many times that I should never had left and also that Bella was still alive some where.**

**(Cool powers, hang on one second is she actual crying) Emmett of cause he would like the power.**

**(This must have been so hard for her to tell us) Charlise was kind of at a lose of what o say which was odd for him. **

**(OMG) Rosalie was for once not thinking about her self.**

**(Ok I am going to have to leave the room in a minute) Jasper was slowly falling apart because of all the emotions.**

**(We better……….) but that's all I could get from what Polly was thinking because then it went blank. She was holding a Bella that looked like she was about to fall to the floor and not get back up. **

"**Hang on one second are you crying I mean really crying" Emmett asked I turned around at this point to see for my self if she was crying. When I turned I saw here crying wet tear drops running drown her check.**

"**Yep. I can make myself cry really tears. Element's remember" was her snappy reply.**

"**Bella we need to get you home before you pass out." At this Bella flinched but Polly continue "You need to sleep tonight to get your strength back" we all gasped at that sleeping was what none of us could do.**

"**Yep let's go" they were just about to leave for there car when they turned around and did that thing were they spoke together "Goodbye Cullen's. See some off you tomoz" and with that they both left and ran to there car Bella only just making it.**

**I wanted to run after there car but should I or not. **

**(Just go Edward) Alice said she knew what I wanted to do and must have saw something good come out of it.**

"**I am off for a walk. I need to clear my head "I did not give them time to answers and just ran off following the car and the sweet smell of Bella witch was Apple and her twins Polly's witch went really well with Bella and was Strawberry.**

**I had been following the car for about five minute when the car went thought two gates with a big V for Volturi on the front of it. This must have been where they both lived because it was grand and black. I decide that I was going to climb over the gates and sneak into Bella's room and watch her sleep. I was climb and had gotten about half way when I was pushed back to the floor by some invisible force. I tried and again and again was pushed back down to the floor. I throw a small stone trying to get it over the gates but it just came flying back at my head and I moved to miss it. I was just realizing I could not hear what any one was thinking when the gate's opened and there stud…**

**BPOV (JUST AS THEY GOT HOME)**

**I was just been laid on my bed by Polly who had carried me all the way upstairs, when I felt a sharp stabbing pain to my stomach again and again and again then it was in my head. SHIT I knew what that meant some one was trying and failing to get throw both my shields.**

"**Polly someone is trying to get through both of my shields to get to the house again. There not giving up." I said to Polly in no more than a wispier I did not want all of the house panking. **

"**Kk Izzy you sleep I will go and see who it is. I will take Jane with me." Polly said trying to get me to sleep and rest.**

"**How I a ment to sleep with someone trying to get through. Let me come or I will any way" I told her.**

"**Ok" Polly agreed.**

**EPOV**

**Stud a very sleepily looking Bella and I very pissed off Polly.**

"**Oh I should have guessed it would have been YOU trying to get through both my shields." Bella said I had heard of a shield before and they could be mental or physical.**

"**Wait both your shields" ok that sound think now I think about it, of cause the element control could use a shield and both at the same time.**

"**Dumb Bum I got told you where claver" said Polly in such a acid voice I was worried. "Now if you want to come in you can but we need to get Bella in before she……" and at that Bella feel to the floor screaming in pain as she did. " Before that happened" she turned around and screamed at the top of her voice "JANE GET OUT HERE NOW AND GET BELLA TO BED"**

**Jane walked out took one look at me and smiled but that smiled quickly turned into to a glare of frustration. **

"**Even when she is in so much pain it is un thinkable to use. She will protect the one she has always and still does love." Jane said looking at the screaming Bella on the floor and picking her up to carry her inside.**

**I was really scared because A) Bella still loved me witch ment I had to try and get her to forgive me. B) Bella was in a lot of pain but still protecting me. What was going on with her?**

"**What is happing top her you are all acting like this is normal" I asked Polly who still looked at bit pissed at me.**

"**She is tacking all the pain she has ever had and all the pain I have ever had and it looks like all the pain you have ever had" Polly told me as a fact.**

"**But. Why!" I really wanted to know why she was taking every ones pain.**

"**It happens when she use her power to much at one time I mean she can and does use it every day but only for what Aro calls party tricks" Polly said but add" we really don't know why but I don't think we will be in school tomoz now goodbye" and with that she turned and walked away locking the gates behind her.**

**SO THEN WHAT YOU THINK MORE EPOV OR JUST STICK WITH BPOV ALL COMMENTS ARE WELL COME PLZ RR I WILL PIUT THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WHEN I CAN.**


	5. let's have some fun

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT IN MY BEST DREAMS I DO. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS R AND R MY CHAPTERS**

**RECAP**

"**She is tacking all the pain she has ever had and all the pain I have ever had and it looks like all the pain you have ever had" Polly told me as a fact.**

"**But. Why!" I really wanted to know why she was taking every ones pain.**

"**It happens when she use her power to much at one time I mean she can and does use it every day but only for what Aro calls party tricks" Polly said but add" we really don't know why but I don't think we will be in school tomoz now goodbye" and with that she turned and walked away locking the gates behind her.**

**END RECAP**

**Chapter 6-let's have some fun. BPOV**

**I was in so much pain that it is so hard to tell you how it feels but here is a little clue take all the pain you have had times it by 10 and then do the same to every member of your family and you might just get there. I don't know how long I have been in pain but it's normally about 2 days. The pain was starting t fade away so it must be coming to an end.**

**2 days and 5 hours after the start of the pain.**

**I had just opened my eyes and I looked at my clock and it said it was 3am in the morning.**

"**Polly comes here please" I said no need to shout**

"**Hey Izzy how you doing I was starting to get a bit worried about you. The school think that we got a family issue to deal with but I said we would be back in school today." She said this quit fast for her.**

"**Yes school I have a great plan to get the Cullen's to hate us more" and I told here the plan. (AN: you guys will have to wait and see what happens) After I finished telling her we both got ready for school. I was going to wear my blue shirt and blue skirt with black tights (AN: don't know if it is the right spelling) I ran down stairs and put on my blue heals. I grabbed myself an apple and sat at the table eating it. Just as I was about to finish Jane walked in to the room and gave me a disgusting look.**

"**You know that still makes me feel ill. Watching you eating human food and turning it to blood in your mouth" Jane said looking away.**

"**Just because you want to do it" I snapped back I know that some people don't like it but it's one of the many things I can do that I know Polly can't. did I mention that Polly finds it hard to copy my powers. I put my apple core in the bin and went back to my room to put on some blue eye makeup and eye line, massacre also blue and lip gloss to finish it off I let my hair down to just above my bum and put on my blue hat. I met Polly on the landing and we walked to the car and drove to school.**

**(AN: I can't be bothered to write about the car trip so just skip to at school)**

**We both got out the car at the same time and walked to are first lesson hand in hand just for the sake of it. Polly was wearing the same make up and clothes as me but in red. When we got to history I sat down next to Alice and said HI just as Polly did just as part of are plan. There was a boy who looked just like Mike so I started to flirt with him until the teacher came in and started at me and Polly with lust in his eyes. I looked at Polly and nodded. We both looked into what the teacher was thinking ( Good those to two twins are so hot, I know that it is wrong to thinking about them like that but they are they must be older than they look.) That's just what we were looking for people to think we were hot around Edward. **

**When it came to biology I had been asked out by four boys but had told 2 no but the Mike look alike and the Erick look a like we getting they answers in music. I walked into biology and sat at my seat by Edward that's when the mike look alike came up to me.**

"**Hey sexy got my answers yet. I forgot to tell you that my name is Dave" he said staring at my bobs that were only just coved by my blue top.**

"**Dave I told you that me and Polly would give you and" I didn't know the others ones name so was so was kind off living it for Dave to tell me.**

"**Oh sorry the one that asked Polly out called John." **

"**Thanks Dave well we are going to tell you in music like we said" At that Dave went back to his seat and the teacher was staring at me and started his lesson. **

"**Do you know what there both thinking right at this minute?" Edward asked me so I off cause had a look.**

**( OMG she is really fit and only 6 years younger than me and I saw her sister early in the same thing but Red I think the Blue is better. What would she do if I asked her out ) I couldn't believe that was the teacher.**

**( and when we were in the car I would lean into her and sung her and she would kiss be back) that of cause was Dave and I could see myself thought his eyes and feel what he would feel kissing me and it didn't feel right.**

**(I can't believe what there thinking about Bella. I know she looks great but you should not think about people like that and why has she not answered me) Edward was always the gentleman. **

"**Yeh I do. And my history teachers were a lot worse." I told him.**

"**Then why are you dressed like this?" Edward asked I noticed his eyes were also full of lust.**

"**Why not and Edward I know you like it." I told him and to really get to him I learned in a whispered in his ear "your just wish that you could have a bit of this" and I nibbled on his ear. He of cause lets out a little moan. (AN: I WON'T DO ANYTHING TO LEMONY BUT I WILL PUT A FEW THINGS LIKE THIS IN)**

"**What are you two doing back there" the teacher asked looking at me not Edward the whole class turned to look at us and see what was going on. **

"**Sir Edward just touched me" the teacher of cause would believe me the new kid that also happened to be hot. The class all gasped.**

"**Right then. Edward because this is the first time I have ever had trouble off you I will just give you an hour detention after school but please don't do not touch a girl with out there permission." Just then the bell rang and every one got out there seats and Edward went to collect his detention slip. **

**After I got Polly from English I told her what happened and we walked to lunch. **

"**Polly I will get myself something to eat I am hungry then meet you at the Cullen's table." I watched as Polly walked up to the Cullen's sat down and started to talk to them. I got myself an apple and pop and also sat at the Cullen's table.**

"**Hey" I said and Edward just glared at me so I had to ask "what I do"**

"**You got me a detention for doing nothing." Edward snapped at me.**

"**Sorry but I hate people who are goody goody so I had to." I told him and bit my apple. Every signal person looked discussed and the Cullen's looked at me like I was a freak. "Ok have I got something on my face or what?"**

"**You just eat an apple and didn't look like it was gorse" Emmett told me. Polly just looked at the door out of boredom.**

"**OH that didn't I tell you. I can eat any human food and turn it to blood in my mouth so I don't hunt." I told them.**

"**Freak" Roes said. "But I think it's cool to."**

**Just then the bell went yes music. We all got up and me, Alice, Polly and Edward walked to music.**

**RIGHT THAT'S CHAPTER 7 AND I HAVE CHAPTER 8 UP LIKE SOON BUT I WON'T TO KNOW WAT YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN MUSIC. WHAT DO YOU THINK OFF BELLA'S STUNT IN BIOLOGY.**

**RR**


	6. music and more

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BUT IN MY BEST DREAMS I DO. I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERY PERSON WHO HAS R AND R MY CHAPTERS**

**RECAP**

"**You just eat an apple and didn't look like it was gorse" Emmett told me. Polly just looked at the door out of boredom.**

"**OH that didn't I tell you. I can eat any human food and turn it to blood in my mouth so I don't hunt." I told them.**

"**Freak" Roes said. "But I think it's cool to."**

**Just then the bell went yes music. We all got up and me, Alice, Polly and Edward walked to music**

**END RECAP**

**Chapter 8- music and more.**

**When we got to Music me and Polly went up to the teacher.**

"**Sir me and Polly would like to sing for the class to show them what we can do we have the C.D." I told the teacher.**

"**Yes Girls that would be fad go for it." The teacher said to us. He showed us were the C.D player was and gave us both mikes. He then told the class to make a space in middle of the class room for us with an audience on one side.**

"**Hey guy's sir had said we can sing for you so we are. First we will sing the cheeky song." The class clapped but the Alice and Edward just looked a bit shocked. Then we started to sing and dance. **

Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh Girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys.

You never ever ask, where do you go,  
You never ever ask, What do you do,  
You never ever ask, Whats in your mind,  
You never ever ask, If you'll be mine,

Come and smile, don't be shy,  
Touch my bum, This is life, (**at this bit we had both walked up to Dave and John and** **stuck are bums out to them. They of cause gave them a slap.)**

(chorus)  
We are the cheeky girls,we are the cheeky girls,  
You are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys,  
We are the cheeky girls, we are the cheeky girls,  
you are the cheeky boys, you are the cheeky boys,

mmm, cheeky cheeky,

Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh Girls, cheeky boys,  
Ooh boys, cheeky girls,  
Ooh girls, cheeky boys.

You never ever ask, where do you go,  
You never ever ask, What do you do,  
You never ever ask, Whats in your mind,  
You never ever ask, if you'll be mine,

Come and smile, don't be shy,  
Touch my bum, this is life, (** this** **time we did it again and then sat on there laps** **and** **gave them both a kiss on the cheek**.)

(chorus)

Come and join the cheeky club,  
This is what you want,  
Come and sing the cheeky song,  
Our cheeky song,  
Come and join the cheeky club,  
This is what you want,  
Come and sing the cheeky song,  
Our cheeky song.

Come and smile, don't be shy,  
Touch my bum, this is life,

oooooohhhhhh.....  
Mmmmmm..cheeky cheeky,

(chorus +2)

Cheeky cheeky.

**We finished are song and both went up to John and Dave and said "YES we will go on a date with you two." (AN: just put the cheeky girls dance in there.)**

"**I will now sing cry by rihanna. I will not be dancing because I don't have one." I looked into Edwards eyes as the song started.**

I'm not the type to get my heart broken  
I'm not the type to get upset and cry  
Cause I never leave my heart open  
Never hurts me to say goodbye  
Relationships don't get deep to me  
Never got the whole in love thing  
And someone can say they love me truely  
But at the time it didn't mean a thing

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

Did it happen when we first kissed  
Cause it's hurting me to let it go  
Maybe cause we spent so much time  
And I know that it's no more  
I shoulda never let you hold me baby  
Maybe why i'm sad to see us apart  
I didn't give to you on purpose  
Gotta figure out how you stole my heart

My mind is gone, i'm spinning round  
And deep inside, my tears i'll drown  
I'm losing grip, what's happening  
I stray from love, this is how I feel

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

How did I get here with you, i'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now i'm, in this condition  
And i've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry

All my life...

**By the end of this song I was crying and Edward looked in pain a lot of pain. Every one else just stud up and clapped. Polly just looked at me as if to say I think we've gone too far.**

"**Thank you all. Now my sister Polly will sing misfit Amy Stud." Polly came up to the stage and asked if I was ok I said I was and I will just go and sit down. Polly had been sitting in between Alice and Edward. **

"**You are really great singer Bella" Edward said as I sat down. He then whispered in my ear "you know I am sorry right." I just nodded and then listened to Polly.**

So you think you got it all worked out  
You got your hotpants on  
You got your arse right out, you  
Think that you are something new and special  
And me and my drab-dress, we won't do at all

Spent so long tryin' to fit the prototype  
I kept slippin in the heels and I never got it right  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl, oh

So keep doing what you're  
doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
(Ah)  
But that's ok

So you got your little groups and gangs  
You got your VIP  
Your member-only things  
Your happy-clappys and your VC crew  
And if you get in their way, they got 10 on you

And I don't wanna be in that game  
Don't wanna follow the leader, no way  
What's the use?  
What's the point?  
You've got the wrong girl

So keep doing what you're doing down there  
Cos I'll be flying higher  
Waste your own time  
I don't care  
Anything you can do, I can do better

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

So what we don't look the same?  
So what we don't, so what we don't  
So what I don't play your game?  
So what I don't, so what I don't  
So what if I don't?

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (misfit)  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit (I'm a misfit)  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

All you girls  
You look and flip your hair and wonder  
why I'm still here, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
But, baby, that's ok  
All you girls  
When you look into the mirror  
Tell me how do you appear, well  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit  
You're superficial  
I'm a misfit

But that's ok

**Again the whole class was on there feet clapping and I was walking to go and stand with my sister. At this point the bell went great timing I thought. When we got to gym the teacher told us all to get in are pairs again.**

"**Hi I am sorry about music. I didn't mean to hurt you just tell you how I feel." I told Edward as I stud in his arms again.**

"**Ok I understand but do you still love me because I know I do and I would love to try again." Edward asked me.**

"**Yes I do but I got a date tomoz so sorry I am taking." I told him but laugh. We were doing a lift today in class. I was a bit unease about doing it with Edward because even thought I know he wouldn't do anything his hand was dangerously close to me boobs.**

**At the end of class me and Polly went over to a very grumpy Edward.**

"**Want to walk with us to detention" we both asked him.**

"**I thought you did them yesterday." Was his oh so claver reply**

"**We only did two out of five." I told him and we all walked to the detention room. When we got there the teacher in charge just told us to sit down and he soon fell asleep as we where the only one's there I wanted to have some fun. So I set myself on fire but made sure I was not burning anything.**

"**BELLA your on fire" was all Edward could say.**

"**Shhhhhhhhhhhh" I told him. I then made Polly ice and we decide to fight. Of cause I won but the look on Edward face was price less. Just as we finished the teacher woke up.**

"**of you all go and see you twins tomoz I am sure." He told us and we left.**

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED TO BAD TO GOOD TELL ME PEEPS.**


	7. AN PLZ READ I KNOW THERE BAD BUT PLZ

**AN**

**I AM SORRY TO WRITE ONE OF THESE BECAUSE I HATE TO READ THEM BUT THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE READ AND REWIVED MY WORK BUT I AM STUCK AND DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT ANY IDEADS ARE WELCOME SO PLZ TELL ME**

**FUNKY21**


	8. Big Mistake

**AN; HI I HAD A LOT OF THINGS ON AND HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE. I OWN NOTHING BUT POLLY.**

**Chapter 9 – bad mistake.**

**Polly was a in a tradable mood in the morning running around like a mad man/ woman/vampire what ever. I just sat there eating a banana because I was ready to go. If you're wondering what was wrong with Polly well she had forgot to hunt and couldn't find her school back. I had it under the table but I didn't tell her where's the fun in that? I had just finshed my banana when Polly looked under that table. Busted was all I could think.**

"**ISABELLA VOULITOR WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY BAG WAS UNDER THE TABLE?" Polly could have been haerd by a human walking down the road outside she was that load.**

"**Emmmmmmmmmmm I forgot" was my oh so claver reply. She just glared at me so I thought it would be a fab time to change the subject before I couldn't go to school because of loses of head. "So what are you wearing tonight because I don't want to match? And so you know Dave is so much fitter than John but then I am fitter than you." Ok so that was not going to stop Polly from hating but its still fun.**

"**Hey I am defiantly the fittest and do you really care." Polly of cause knew that I was only going with Dave to get to Edward but like I said were the fun.**

"**Whatever. We got to go" I told Polly and we left the house and got into the car.**

**(AN: SKIP STRAIGHT TO SCHOOL)**

**We got to school with like 1 minuet to the bell and Dave and John opened are doors witch was really sweet. They also put there arms around are waist. As we got to History, Dave and John left us at the door with a peck on the check.**

"**Hey Ali what's up" I said as I sat down because she had a very very big happy smile on her face.**

"**Not a lot so what are you to wearing tonight." What was she hiding it may have been years but I still know Alice.**

"**What you up to Alice I know you're hiding something." But I never did get answers as the teacher walked in and both me and Polly got a detention for sing 1066.**

**The day was going great until lunch that is. Dave and John came to me and Polly and told us to follow them and sit outside. We did of course and they were being rally nice until Dave put one hand on my upper thigh and the other on my breast.**

"**Dave get off me!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted just as Polly shouted "John get off me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

"**Now now Isabella you agreed to go on a date with me which makes you mine. Polly agreed to go on a date with John so therefore Polly is Johns" Dave said in a harsh voice.**

"**NO I am not what sick part of the world are you from because it's not Italy that's for sure" me and Polly spoke together. The boy's didn't listen and both forced there lips on us and pushed there tongues in our moths. We pushed them both back and said at the same time in a warning voice "Big mistake". We both pulled are arms back and hit the boy's on there mouth braking there jaws in the processes. The boy's ran straight to medical and we walked into the hall. Every one was cheering as they had all been looking out of the window and seen every thing happen.**

"**Thank you thank you" we said and took are seats at the Cullen table. I grab an apple of Alice tray and bit into it.**

"**You knew. Didn't you" I asked her.**

"**Yep and and and guess what happens next you and ………………."**

"**ALICE DON'T YOU DARE" Edward screamed at her the whole hall turned and started at them. The bell went at that moment.**

"**Saved by the bell again Edward" was Alice replied as she walked to her next lesson.**

**AN; HI REWVIEW PLZ BECAUSE I KNOW MORE PEOLE ARE READING THAN REVWIEING AND I DON'T SEE THE POINT OF UP DATING IF YOU DON'T REWIVE.**

**SO REWIVE OR NO UPDATE**


	9. Will you please?

**AN: Thank you to every one who has rewired or add my story in there favourites. I feel really happy to know so many of you like my story. I have however had a lot of people pointing out my spellings and grammar. I would agin like to remind you all I am dyslexic and am trying my very hardest.**

**I DON'T own Twilight but I like to think I do.**

**Recap.**

"**Thank you thank you" we said and took are seats at the Cullen table. I grab an apple of Alice tray and bit into it.**

"**You knew. Didn't you" I asked her.**

"**Yep and and and guess what happens next you and ………………."**

"**ALICE DON'T YOU DARE" Edward screamed at her the whole hall turned and started at them. The bell went at that moment.**

"**Saved by the bell again Edward" was Alice replied as she walked to her next lesson.**

**End recap.**

**Chapter 10- Will you please?**

**As I walked with Polly, Edward and Alice to my next lesson, I couldn't help thinking and wondering what Alice was going to say before the bell went. I was trying to read her mind but all she was thinking was the lyrics to 'Bob the Builder' in German.**

"**Bella" Edward said I turned to speak to him.**

"**Yeh" I asked, I wonder what he wants.**

"**Will you please ……. G g sit by me in music." I would have answered the second he asked the question but was a bit put back by the fact he stuttered his question that's not like Edward at all.**

"**Emmmmm sure sure." What did he really want to ask me this is getting odd?**

**As we all entered music class, I was first to notice that Dave and John were waiting at our table. Edward must have noticed like 2 seconds after myself because he was then suddenly walking right in front of me, blocking my view.**

"**OI. Eddy boy, move out of the way so we can get to our girls" Dave said locking with my eyes.**

**Dave took one step forward and managed to grab my arm and pull me to him, I could have easily pulled away but I thought I would see how this plays out. Dave helped John get to Polly I just stud there like a complete idiot. Dave learned in to my ear and whispered in a treating voice "Don't you dare try anything like that again!! Now be a good little girl and give me a kiss."**

**I was in shock. That's what I later put it down to but now I was pulled out of that shock with to very wet lips meeting mine in a very hard kiss. This made me pull away and I gave Dave yet another hard slap around the face, at the same time however Edward had just walked behind Dave and gave him a good kick in the balls.**

"**You bitch's are going to regret that! And when you want us back we MAY take you back but we WON'T be nice. That's a promise!" That said both Dave and John walked to there seat with very red faces. Well I say walked more like hobbled.**

"**Bella will you please …… play a duet with me today?" Edward asked again with the stutter.**

"**Ok but why do you keep stuttering?" I was really wondering what was going on and I had a very good felling that Alice knew.**

"**Don't matter now, I may tell you later. Thanks for agreeing." Edward was really stating to do my head in.**

**(GOD I wish he would just Hey Bella get out my head please NOW) Busted I was reading Alice mind I knew she would let her guide down in time but living with Edward had took it's tow and how much she trusted mind readers. We took are seat's as the teacher enter the class room.**

"**ok quiet down today we will be playing 1 piece each on your interment of choose, you can if you wish play a duet but no more than that please." The teachers words were flowed by the words no student likes to here "who's first" The whole class stared to point at each other and push there mates forward.**

**Edward whispered to me at vampire seep and volume "do you know Pachelbel's Canon?" (AN: A) I don't know if that the right spelling B) thank you to my best friend chez for helping me out with finding it.)**

"**Yes I do. Why?" but I got my answers right then as Edward raised his hand.**

"**Yes Edward you want to go first?" asked Mr Man (AN: he is a teacher at my school who plays drums really well.)**

"**Yes sir me and Isabella" Edward got a good hard kick under the table for calling me Isabella. Well as hard as I could do in a class full of humans.**

"**Ok then come and grab the pianos." Mr Man sat down to watch. Edward pulled me up and sat next to me.**

"**We are going to play Pachelbel's Canon." Edward said to the class and we started. I just lost myself in the music like I always did and let the note's flow freely.**

**As we finished playing the whole class clapped and we went to sit down. Polly went next and played Daisy Daisy on the clarinet. (AN: I played this for my GCSE and I think I did ok) Alice went next and played the violin. **

**At the end of the class I saw Alice give Edward and nudge. As we walked to PE I had the felling that Edward was again trying to ask me something but he didn't.**

**When we were in gym we got told to dress down for today's PE lesson we were doing football. **

**When I was walking out of PE talking to Polly about how weird Edwards behaviour and been all day, he walked right up behind me and cough to get my action.**

"**We you please… come over to my house tonight?" again he sutured. This was getting very weird and I was getting a little worried.**

"**Sure sure see you then." And with that said I went to my 2 hour dentition. **

**AN: thank you for reading and please read and rewire soon. Nothing about spelling problems please.**


	10. THE game

**AN: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL THE REWIVEW I GOT IT MADE ME UPDATE FASTER THAN I WOULD HAVE BECAUSE I KNEW HOW MANY PEOPLE WERE WATING FOR AND UP DATE.**

**I DON'T' OWN TWILIGHT BECSUE I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY TO BUT IT BUT I AM WORKING ON IT.**

**RECAP**

**When I was walking out of PE talking to Polly about how weird Edwards behaviour and been all day, he walked right up behind me and cough to get my action.**

"**We you please… come over to my house tonight?" again he sutured. This was getting very weird and I was getting a little worried.**

"**Sure sure see you then." And with that said I went to my 2 hour dentition. **

**END RECAP**

**Chapter 11 – the game**

**After my oh so fun detention I told Polly how I agreed to go around Edwards tonight. I also told her that I think we should play Baseball. So we made a plan to make the Cullen's think we lost it and to show them how strong my powers real are. We also agreed on blocking Alice power so she wouldn't see a change in the future but could see what she already has.**

"**Ok I like this idea a lot but you going to need you strength so we must hunt." Polly said and I knew she was right I didn't want to faint again.**

"**Lets go I really fancy some deer." And with that we went hunting.**

**1hour later we were knocking on the Cullen's door. In our Volturi baseball cloths. There black with a big V on the back. We also had our baseball balls and bats with V's on and baseball shoes with you guessed it a big V on.**

"**Hiya, what's with the baseball gear?" Emmett had answered the door and was know standing to one side to let us in.**

"**We want to play Baseball dum bum. WE were wondering if you wanted to play because it gets boring playing each other and no one else will." Polly said as we walked into the room to see all the other Cullen's gathered around.**

**Alice was sitting on the stairs with Jaspers head in her lap. Emmett had now joined Rosalie on the couch. Esme was sitting in Charlise lap by the widow drawing. Edward was sitting on the piano it looked like he had just been playing. **

"**Emmmmmm I don't want to bust your bubble. But we need a thunder storm to play and there not going to be one for 3 weeks yet." Alice said in a odd voice like she was speaking to a baby. Our plan was working a treat time to make them scared.**

"**Oh really because I am so sure it was going top thunder today I mean the weather never wrong around here."**

"**Well it's not. I would know and I have never been wrong before now." Alice said tapping her head.**

"**Really" I made it go suddenly dark outside and inside and then I made it thunder really loudly it sound like it was right in the room. Polly and me had to laugh when we looked around and saw all off them looking really scared and cuddling there loved one's close.**

"**But but but but but …….." Was all Alice could say and you could tell by here voice she was scared.**

"**Look guys cram down I can control the weather remember. Element control here." I said really slowly like I was speaking to a young child. "So you guys up for a game of baseball. Cullen's VS Volturi's."**

"**2 VS 7. That really does not sound fair on you guys. WE also have Edward who can read minds and run very fast even for us, Emmett who is super strong, Alice who can see the future and Jasper who can change your emotions." Charlise was trying to be fair on us. **

"**Yeh good point but you forgot we have a copy cat and ME." I said ME in a scary voice, just to get my point across.**

"**BRING IT ON" Emmett shouted in true Emmett style. "Heads or tails to see who goes first."**

"**Heads" me and Polly said together. We got one of those looks of Alice saying stop it now. "Sorry Alice we won't do it again after this." We said together.**

**3 hours later we were all back at the Cullen's house after me and Polly beat the Cullen's hands down. Well ok it was not just me and Polly I made 5 more players each one out of a different element and there followed all my orders and Polly's.**

"**Hey good game. Soz about you losing and all but it was still great." Polly said giving me a high five.**

"**But you guys never told us what you can do." Emmett said he had taking losing very badly.**

"**You never asked. Plus would you have believed me?" I asked all the Cullen's but Emmett I was looking at.**

"**NO" they all said together.**

"**THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T SAY" I and Polly said together with out a sorry. **

"**Guys no sorry." Alice asked **

"**No you did it first." I said.**

"**Bella" Edward butted in. "can I have a word in my room."**

"**Sure. Polly you wanna go back home I will meet you there." I told her.**

"**Nope I can wait." She said with a small smile. With that I followed Edward upstairs to his room. **

**When I walked in it had not changed one bit apart form the now huge bed in the middle of the room. Edward closed the door behind him and sat on the end of the bed and patted the spot next to him. So I went and sat next to him. The bed had blue sheets with yellow dots on, it was very soft.**

"**Isabella Volturi I have been trying to work up the guts all day to say what so please don't interrupt me till the end." He said looking at me and looking in my eyes, I just nod my head. "Well let me start by saying sorry for leaving you all those years ago it was my biggest every mistake. When I found out that you had died I was ripped to piece I wouldn't even hunt. I went to the Volturi but they refused to kill me and my family dragged me back home. I locked myself in my room and the day you saw me at school was the first day I had been out the house in 400 years and when I saw you I saw so shocked I couldn't believe my eyes. The day when you came to my house and showed us all what had happened was the first day I decide I was going to fight to get you back in my arms.**

"**Then when you sang in music and turned up in those clothes and agreed to go out with Dave. Then when you slapped in because of the way he had treated you I was so close to walking over there and ripping his head of because no one should treat a lady like that."**

"**I am telling you all this because Isabella Maria Swan Volturi I love you and always have. I was wondering if you would give me another chance." He asked I and at that point I knew he ment every word and in answerer to him I just cashed my lips to his and started to cry.**

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" came from the door which made me pull away from Edward to look at the door and find every vampire in the house standing there and right then for the first time in over 400 years I blushed.**

"**I knew I knew" was Alice.**

"**OMG she still blushes great." Emmett said starting at my blush.**

"**Come on Polly we better get home I need to sleep." I said getting up and pulling Polly out the door.**

"**OI baby don't I get a good bye kiss" Edward shouted after me.**

"**NO if your going to call me baby you never will." And with that I ran out the door with Polly at my heels and me head on could nine but I knew this wouldn't last it never does.**

**AN: HIYA PLZ REIWEW AND I KNOW THERE ARE SOME LONGER SPECHES IN THIS AND I DON'T LIKE THEM BUT I HAD TO PUT THEM IN.**

**PLEAS REWIVEW.**


	11. It's all over

**Hay peoples for anyone who is waiting for an update on this story, I have been thinking and the way I am at mo and with school work and stuff I have decide that the last chapter was the end.**

**Thankee for all supporting me and reviving and I would like to say there may be a squeal. MAY that's not a promise.**


End file.
